Sanoske The Wandering Street Fighter
by Danjor
Summary: Due to unfair circumstances Sano is on the run from the Japanese police so he decided now was the perfect time to see the world. On his travels a gun toting American ends up shooting him and getting involved in the American Indian wars.


All right listen I have a story for you. I pulled this idea out of my bottom because of three things. 1) I finally finished the Manga and I loved that Sano was chased out of Japan and hoped a boat so that he could see the world. (sorry if I ruined that for you) 2) I saw a very beautiful picture of a plains girl and I drew inspiration from it. 3) I really like old Civil War times in the US. Sure we were a bunch of anuses, that can't be helped, but something about Scarlet O'Hara and the life she leads touches me every single time.

And when I say touches me I mean I wish Rhett Butler would come to my house and … well you get the picture. 

So this is pretty much a one shot about Sanoske meeting an American girl in only a way that Sanoske could. 

Who knows, if it turns out good maybe I'll add on.

I hope you enjoy. 

…Sanoske The Wandering Street Fighter…

Sano peaked over his left shoulder, then over his right. The day hadn't started just yet, pink light but no sun. No dogs sniffing around or barking at his presence. 

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, "Conditions are perfect." 

The fence was a little taller than him, probably six feet, but the sounds of chickens were calling him making images of a nice roasted dinner dance before his eyes. 

Like he just said, conditions were perfect and he was doing this. 

Taking a running start Sano jumped and hoisted himself over, listening to the knuckles crack in his left hand. Ouch. He should have done that with his left hand. Megumi had been very picky about him using it and here he was. Using it. 

"And that probably wasn't too smart." Sano shook out the sore knuckles, but it didn't matter now. The chicken coop was all his for the taking, maybe he would find some eggs too. Nothing sounded better to him then having two meals thought out. 

Not only were roasted chickens dancing before him but eggs were too. Was he delusional? No, that wasn't it. He just loved food. 

Sano couldn't help but whistle a little when he saw the house this farmer lived in. Farmers here were far more profitable than his father. This man had a two story yellow house, wrap around porch and an upstairs balcony with rocking chairs. 

They wouldn't even notice that the chicken was gone! If they did then that would show how greedy they were and Sano was happy to point out this flaw to them. It could aid in their growing as a person. 

It was a hard job, saving people and showing them their flaws, but Sano was willing to make that sacrifice. 

Sun light peaked through the tall Texas oak trees, he needed to get this show on the road or else he would go hungry and they would be lacking in a life lesson. 

Using the long legs he was blessed with Sano sprinted across the green yard to the modest chicken coop and ducked his way in. Sitting in nice little rows were the plump chickens, they hadn't been alerted to his presence yet so he could pick out a nice plump one. 

His eyes settled on a brown one sitting close to him along with a handful of eggs. 

"Well my work is done."

Before he could fully exit Sano was suddenly stopped by the shot of a gun. It cracked like a whip and the bullet hit the ground between his feet. That was too close for comfort. He couldn't run so good if he had a bum foot. 

When his brow eyes settled upon the shooter a smug smiled played on his lips. Standing framed by the sun was a golden haired American girl with fluffy white skirts and a pink shawl around her arms. In those arms was a rifle the Americans were so fond of wielding but now it was aimed a little higher than his feet. 

"Saving the farm?" he questioned, thinking how best to book it with out being shot. 

"Rescuing a relative?" she shot back, head tilting towards the chicken in his arm. 

"Is that what you American's do? Eat your relatives? No wonder they told me to avoid this place." Sano turned slightly, "I think I better be going, don't want to fall in to that mess."

Before he could move any more the girl unloaded another shot in front of him. He stayed rooted. 

"All right little lady you've got my attention. Do you want me to put the chicken back?"

"You were the clever one weren't you?"

"All right, but do you really want the weight of knowing you let someone starve to death on your shoulders?" 

Sano couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a small thing but he was sure that she could have but that bullet in between his eyes if she had really wanted to. 

"Please, you are a man go hunting or something. Stealing isn't proper."

"I don't know I don't think of it as stealing." Sano move the chicken under one arm, and used the free hand to sneak the eggs into his pocket. "I think of it as teaching your family a lesson. You have much, I have little. I'm teaching you to be selfless."

"Quite Christ like aren't you?"

"Now little lady, does that mean you'll let me have the chicken?" 

Sano took a step towards her. Neutralize the gun so he would have a chance to escape. 

Cocking the gun in response to his movement and he stopped. She smiled and said, "No." 

"Very woman like aren't you?" when she didn't say anything he took another step towards her. 

"Stop that!" her eyes narrowed at him. "Stop moving towards me. I'll have you know I'm an excellent shot."

"I all ready know that, but you won't shoot me." Sano took another step towards her, the gap was almost closed between them. He reached for the muzzle and she panicked, letting out a squeal she jerked the gun backwards. 

"Later little lady!" he turned to run but it wasn't meant to be. 

As she jerked backwards the trigger was pulled by mistake, the bullet exploded towards Sanoske with great force and planted itself in his firm butt cheeks.

First to fall was the irate chicken, clicking its beak and flapping it's feathers and it escaped across the lawn. He moved the hand to cup his bleeding bottom. 

Next to fall was him. He landed on his side crushing the eggs in his pocket.

"You shot me!"

"I'm sorry!" she ran towards him, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his butt so she could get a look at the wound. With her other hand to extended a pointer finger and poked it.

"Don't touch it!" 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if it was all the way in there."

"Oh it's in there! You don't have to be a doctor to see that!"

"Calm down!"

"You shot me!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it lady!"

After giving him a hard flick to the wound she stood, listening to him shout from the great pain radiating through out his body. 

"Madison? What is the racket out here?" standing on the upper balcony was a man with blonde hair like hers but with much more grey around the temples. "Who is that? What happened?"

"Your daughter shot me!" Sano's hand was gripping his bottom tightly. Refusing to release it, eyes wearily on the assailant. 

Madison folded her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "Oh you aren't hurt that badly. If you can scream like that I'm sure you'll live."

"Where is that gun?" he looked around and saw the rifle discarded on the grass. 

"What are you doing?" Madison glanced wearily between him and the rifle. 

"I just want to shoot you in the ass."

He didn't move towards it though, and soon Madison's parents were out on the yard there was a blonde man with a handle bar mustache and a dark haired lady wearing a robe. Between the three of them they were able to drag the Sano upstairs and into a bed.

Several hours, one bottle of whiskey and a doctor visit later Sano was laying on his stomach his mood was much better than before. 

It was probably the bottle of whiskey but he liked the plush bed and the chicken noodle soup as well. Of course there were also the women of the house.

Madison had three other sisters and all of them were cute and nice, each attending to his every whim. The only one grumpy person was Madison. 

"I don't understand why we are letting him stay! He was trying to steal from us." She was standing in the doorway, arms folded and brown eyes set into a glare. 

"It was only one chicken." Alice, the youngest sister was countering her sister. She had to be ten or so, and she was the most taken with Sano it seemed, she hadn't left his side since he was dragged inside.

"And you shot him! Father isn't going to be happy with this you know?" 

Sarah, the second youngest, finished Alice's thoughts. Her looks were much different from Madison's and her father, she was dark haired and instead of brown eyes she had blue ones. She looked just like her mother. 

"Oh huh, he's shot men before and I'm sure he's shot them for less."

"Yes, but you shot him. That is the difference."

"Oh so it's bad when I shoot people?"

"Yes!" Sarah was shouting now. "You did it on accident, you dropped dad's rifle and you shot him. Besides giving him one chicken wouldn't have been that horrible."

It was at this juncture Sano thought it would be best to stop them. Of all the things in life he was willing to put up with, sisters squabbling with one another wasn't something he enjoyed. 

"How about seconds?" 

Madison's mouth was open prepared for her response when Sano spoke. Both girls looked towards him. With a large grin he held out the glass bowl, Sarah stared at for a moment before smiling and taking the bowl. 

"And something to drink?" brown eyes falling on little Alice, she left him a little more reluctantly.

"Oh sure Mister Sagara." She turned and fled the room.

"Alone now." 

His smile was returned with an icy glare. 

"I'm starting to feel unwelcome."

"I'm glad."

"You'd think if someone shot someone they would be a little more kind to them."

"That's what one would think." Madison sat at a window seat and looked out at the noon day, frown still set in place.

"Wanna get married?"

"What?" she turned towards him. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I dunno." Sanoske shrugged. "You seem like someone I would marry. Small, Blonde. Kind of ornery. I really like blonde's. Not to mention your family is loaded, I'm sure they will help take care of us." 

Poor drunk Sano. 

He shouldn't mix large amounts of hard liquor, medicine, and women. Nothing good ever came from it, if you would life proof visit your local bars. 

"I'll always remember this Sanoske." She walked towards him. "This first time I was ever proposed to was by a drunk man lying in my bed. The reason because he liked blondes and well to do blondes to boot." Raising a hand she slapped him hard on the butt.

He felt that through the painkiller. 

In fact he was still shouting profanities as she walked out of the room, her smile smug as her concerned family members rushed past her. 

…So that was how Sano met Madison…

Hope you obtained a laugh or two. The thought of it gave me a giggle. 

Tell me what you think. 


End file.
